Not Your Average White Picket Fence
by grapewhite
Summary: Muses and their kids enjoy life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the OCs.

muses of-many WWErs.

Content-slight slash references, mild talk of het and slash.

Summary- Muses enjoy their lives.

'I told you it would rain.'

'Yeah,but you shouldn't GLOAT about it!'

Wade remained behind his paper, never one to take part in chores until he was nudged into it.

He glanced at his dripping husband and a important part of his anatomy 'nudged' him,alright.

A glow on his face, interest in his eyes.

He blocked the doorway to the bath.

'Okay,let me get-' heath went left and Wade stood in his way. Right, the same outcome.

'I need a towel!'

Hands on him, somewhat rough, gripped him, flung him to the floor.

Big body sat on him.

'Let me up! I'm soggy!'

'Then I'll dry you.' Smiling lips against his ear, barest feel of tongue tip and soon his heart was racing.

'Reliving our Nexus playtime,huh, Big Ears?'

'You'll know once I remove you from these drenched clothes.'

'Ah, good old pulling my drawers off using your teeth.'

'More than that.'

'More?'

'Lots.'

Heath was scooped up and carried away, bedroom door eased closed.

Clothing eased off, like melting ice.

He dried from top to toe in the best way possible.

Justin hummed while swinging upside down from the tree.

Backyard looked great, decked out, streamers, balloons, all the coolest party supplies littered the grass. and trees.

Giggling from the nearest tree which made him smile.

Then a shriek.

A clatter.

More wild shrieks,then sobbing.

He took the easy for himself route,hopped from the top of one tree to the next,slid down, landed neatly.

Angel with a knotted frown.

'Are you okay,my dogter?'

'It's the worst thing ever!'

'Did...Daddy fall off the ladder? Is he okay? Is your sister?!...'

'We're okay,Daddy.' Little Drew's voice,tiny bells in his ears. 'But it's the worse thing EVER!'

'I TOLD you.' Angel said knowingly,triumphant.

'Well,what happened?'

'A bird pooped on Daddy!' Little Drew yelped and began crying again.

Justin was relieved enough to sit down hard on the grass and laugh hysterically.

'Daddy,it's MEAN to laugh at when people have icky stuff happen to them!' Angel scolded.

'Yes, yes, I'm sorry.'

'You'd better be.' The large male of a Drew stepped in sight, squeezing water from his mane.

'You okay,big guy?'

'Yes,I ran the hose over myself.'

'Daddy's clean!' Angel beamed.

'Hooray!' Little Drew ran and tackled, her sister followed suit, one on each long leg,hugging.

'Years pass and you still get all the beautiful young women all over you.' Justin merrily joked.

'This party will be fun. Anymore I should do?'

'You and the blondies could set the food out while I finish hanging up the deco.'

'Sounds fine by me.'

'Uhm hmmmmm.' Justin snatched his own hug and kiss session, indulging in it until the giggling of their small blond daughters paused the intimate festivities.

Drew, his wonderful husband, tousled his hair playfully after one final quick smooch, their twin girls running in circles around them.

'Watch out for birds, Sky Flyer. They tend to throw bombs unexpectedly.'

Another squishy embrace.

'I'll keep an eye on them.'


	2. Chapter 2

'That's the last of it.' Justin tied the balloon to the fence.

'Very nice. To think, lucky seven for our small princesses.'

'Or deadly sins.'

'I don't think of the girls as sins.'

'I was referring to you.'

'I hope I'm not Sloth.'

'Lust.'

'Oh. Oh! Temperature suddenly warmed up, right?'

'It's not the temp,its you that's hot.' Justin had his hands around the back of the neck he loved so, stole kiss after kiss until they were both panting.

'Save it for the nasty magazines, you twits.' Wade strolled over the lawn, holding Rose Layla's hand. 'How late are we?'

'Not at all.' Drew called back,waved.

A very tired eyed Heath followed, carrying a baby version of himself, hair especially.

'Woah,my Bru!' Justin took note of the bags under his friend's eyes. 'Wade jr kept you awake all night?'

'Wade SENIOR did.' Heath grumbled.

'It's your own fault, getting rained on.'

'Rained...?' Justin asked.

'I made the mistake of getting soaked wearing a white tee.'

'Ohhhh...and your...'

'Yes.'

Drew chuckled beside them, knowing too well about Wade's attraction to nice looking breasts.

'Are we late?' Nattie with her swelled belly and two young boys arrived next, each child holding Tyson's hands.

'Not even close. Glad to see you all here!'

'Likewise.' Nattie nodded. 'Bret,Owen,you guys run along,go play with your friends,okay.?'

'Okay,Mommy!'

Tyson patted his sons backs briefly, sat and grinned proudly alongside an equally smug Wade.

'Ignore him, he thinks he's a 't keep him off me half the time.' Nattie joked,carefully slid into a chair.

'I can relate.' Heath groaned, stuck his tongue out at his husband, tried to sit in a way that would keep him off his rear.

'How's Wadjee and Rose?'

'Rose is my Queen of Hearts, not taking away from you, Nat.' Wade said.

'Hey,no problem.' Nattie smiled.

'And Wadjee's trying to walk.' Heath beamed,then winced in his seat.

'The boys are getting into evverything. Tyson thinks we should keep them on leashes.'

Tyson kept grinning and Justin laughed at his pleased face.

'The girls are okay. They have an interest in planeteriums.'

'They like stargazing and watching hot air balloons.' Drew patted his now dry hair. 'We know which side of the family THAT comes from.'

Group laughter, each parent with a different big smile.

'We're late,aren't we?' Regal rushed up, Ryder beside him, carrying their spiked haired seven year old boy.

'Nah, we're just hanging out, goofing.'

'Talking too much.'

'Or not enough.'

'Cool, see, I TOLD you we weren't late!' Zack gloated, bumping against his husband,hip to hip.

'You're still a div and nothing will change that. Let Spike down, he wants to play with the others.'

'Ah,the overprotective father. I know one of those.' Wade quipped, smiled at Heath, recieved another scowl.

'Spike made you get behind?' Justin poured more punch.

'Jeans.' Regal said and blushed.

'New pair?' Drew leaned forward.

'Yeahhhhh, we broke them in.' Zack turned pink, stammered. 'What a great thirty minutes.'

'Don't you get ideas.' Nattie chided Tyson, winked.

'You either.' Heath grunted at his favorite broken nose.

'So who wants cake?' Justin stood and stretched.

'I'd rather hear more naughty talk.'

'YOU would!' Zack bumped Regal again,laughed.

'Best we check on the kiddies.' Drew stood too.

'Yeah,once Owen finds the gifts,he'll rip into them.' Tyson stood,helped his wife up.

'Cool idea,my friends.' Justin fast walked to the group of children,already slinging around cake,giggling wildly.

Seven years of this, his girls, more years of his friends, his great husband.

Each year passed.

Each time, better than before.


End file.
